Gone with the sin
by tinglingsensation
Summary: Oh my baby, how beautiful you are. Oh my darling, completely torn apart. Draco/Harry, Vampire-fic. Oneshot


Listen to the song first

Listen to the song first. (Orchestra version, if possible) Youtube has it.

**Gone with the sin**

Draco x Harry

_I love your skin oh so white_

_I love your touch cold as ice_

_And I love every single tear you cry_

_I just love the way you're losing your life_

With one slender finger, Draco trailed the outlines of Harry's face. He pulled away when his lover slowly opened his eyes. They stared at each other in silence, and then Draco leaned down to press a tender kiss to those red lips.

Harry's eyelids fluttered. Tears began to form in his eyes, clung to his dark lashes and made his eyes blink in the dim light of the candles. One tear rolled down his cheek. Draco gazed at it in wonder, until he wiped it away gently with one finger.

_Oh my Baby, how beautiful you are_

_Oh my darling, completely torn apart_

_You're gone with the sin my baby and beautiful you are_

_So gone with the sin my darling_

Curiously, he licked the salty liquid off. After a moment of silence, he whispered, "how beautiful you are, my Baby."

Harry drew in a shaky breath and didn't answer. For a second, Draco's calm features faltered. "Have you considered well? Once gone with the sin, you'll never return." Harry managed a small smile. "I love you," he whispered." Deciding it would be enough of a reassurance, Draco smiled bitterly. "My precious darling, completely torn apart." he muttered.

Another tear rolled down Harry's cheek. "It has already begun" he breathed. "The moment I granted you access to my heart, I was starting to lose my life." Draco sighed and kissed him once more.

_I adore the despair in your eyes_

_I worship your lips once red as wine_

_And I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine_

_I just love the way you're running out of life. _

He locked his gaze with Harry's, finding despair in his eyes. The despair he knew he would find, had hoped to find. The despair he would never see again. This human feature he craved to feel, the one he loved to see, the one he adored.

Tearing himself from Harry's emerald eyes, he bent down and kissed the tender skin on his lover's exposed throat. He inhaled deeply. The scent of Harry's blood surrounded and intoxicated him. He felt shivers run down his spine and knew he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore.

He kissed Harry's neck once more, and then parted his lips, biting down gently. He felt Harry tense up beneath him and rubbed his chest soothingly. Slowly, Harry relaxed. Draco bit down further, until he drew blood. The warm liquid covered his lips and poured into his mouth. He hummed, relishing in the exquisite taste of it. It tasted salty and metallic, the typical taste for blood. But Harry's blood held a special aroma to it, a hint of sweetness that nearly drove Draco insane.

Hungrily, he drank Harry's life essence, feeling Harry relax slowly. He wished this moment would never stop, but when Harry's body fell limp in is arms, he stopped. With all the control he could muster, he pulled away from the wound and sat up. He looked at Harry for a moment, taking in the surreal beauty of him losing his life slowly.

Then he bit down gently on his own wrist and pressed it on the bite marks on Harry's throat. Fascinated, he watched their bloods mingle. With his free hand, he caressed Harry's lips, once red and warm were now pale and lifeless. Harry didn't move. Sighing, Draco made himself comfortable next to his lover, careful not to move his wrist.

It would be a long time waiting.

Draco groaned. His neck was starting to ache and in all the four hours he had waited, Harry hadn't moved once. As he had done many times in this night, he caressed Harry's lips and his white cheeks.

This time however, Harry did move. His eyelids fluttered, and a pale, cold hand wrapped itself around Draco's. Draco let out a shaky breath and smiled weakly. Slowly, he lowered his wrist and exposed two small red marks on Harry's throat. He stroke them tenderly, and noticed how much alike their skins were now.

They had contrasted dramatically before, snowy white to a pale olive tone, but now both their skins held that icy shine to it. He smiled and turned to lie on his back. He pulled Harry close, feeling slight remorse when he noticed that Harry was now as cold as he was. Harry snuggled into Draco's chest.

"Did it hurt much?" Draco asked. Harry chuckled. "You were very gentle" he whispered, "thank you."

"No." Draco said softly "thank _you._" He placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. "I love you" he breathed, impossible for a human to hear.

"I love you, too." Harry answered. Draco smiled and closed his eyes. "Forever." He said. "Forever." Harry repeated.

_The end_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and all Warner Bros, etc, etc.

The song "gone with the sin" belongs to H.I.M.

The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N: **My very own vampire fic. I hope you like it (I do), since it took me lots of afford to write it properly. (I rewrote it three times or so.)

And I was a bit confused how Draco should turn Harry into a vampire. There are countless variations. I chose the one with the blood mingling (it's kind of romantic).

If this method didn't exist before, I apologize for the created confusion…)

Please, review! Or else I'll die from starvation. (Those reviews hold a special aroma to them…a hint of sweetness that drives me nuts)

Flamers will be impaled on a wooden cross and burned to ashes. D Criticism is always welcome I wont bite, promise.


End file.
